cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Penn State Nittany Lions
The Penn State Nittany Lions, coached by Soluna, are a collegiate football team playing in the Big Ten. The Nittany Lions play in Beaver Stadium in University Park, PA and are a member of the East Division of the Big Ten Conference. History Soluna years (2013-2018) 2013 Season The 2013 season was the first in which the Penn State Nittany Lions played. The Nittany Lions finished the season 10-2 overall and 5-2 in conference with losses coming to the Michigan and Nebraska. The Nittany Lions qualified for the CFBHC Playoffs in which the team was once again bested by the top seeded Michigan Wolverines in the Rose Bowl 2014 Season The 2014 season was expected to be a moderate fall off after the graduation of several key seniors from the previous years. The Nittany Lions finished the season 9-3 overall and 4-3 in conference with losses coming to newly joined Rutgers, Ohio State, and Michigan State. The Nittany Lions went on to lose the Bourbon Bowl to Oklahoma. 2015 Season Prior to the 2016 season, the Penn State Nittany Lions were seen as being in contention, if not the favorite, for the National Championship. After a significant portion of the initial Penn State starters graduated, this season saw the transition to a new starting quarterback in Todd Jennings and a new starting running back in Pete Choboian. The Nittany Lions finished the season 15-1 overall and 8-0 in conference, winning the conference championship versus Iowa. The Nittany Lions would go on to lose the 2015 CFBHC National Championship Game to Oklahoma. However, Todd Jennings became the first Nittany Lions to win the Heisman Trophy 2016 Season As before with 2016, the Nittany Lions were seen as favorites for the title after returning nearly all their starters. Fresh off of his Heisman win, Todd Jennings guided the Nittany Lions to a 12-0 regular season record (7-0 in conference) before losing in the Big Ten Championship game to Iowa. The team finished the season 12-1 overall and 7-1 in conference. They would play in the playoffs for the second year in a row with wins coming versus UCF and Iowa in the Medal of Honor Bowl and Sugar Bowl before suffering a defeat in the semifinals versus Washington in the Cotton Bowl. 2017 Season To be added. 2018 Season To be added. Notable seasons Perfect seasons Penn State has had two undefeated, untied regular season in its history since entering CFBHC: : • 2015 • 2016 • Conference championships Penn State won its first conference championship in 2015. Player history Quarterbacks Season-by-Season Records Bowl History Penn State earned a spot in the 2013 CFBHC Playoffs and lost to rival Michigan in the 2013 Rose Bow. The Nittany Lions have compiled a 0-1 record in Bowl Games. By year |} By game Individual Award Winners Players *'Heisman Trophy' :Todd Jennings – 2015 CFBHC Season *'Outland Trophy' :Kevin Siemon – 2015 CFBHC Season *'Lou Groza Award' :Matt Fisk - 2017 CFBHC Season External Links Depth Chart Category:Big Ten